


Praise the Sun!

by alainey



Series: Old Stuff from League of Fics [15]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Crack, Established Relationship, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alainey/pseuds/alainey
Summary: When Leona greets her that morning, Lux regrets ever giving the woman the game.Written for the prompt: Office!AU(most likely): Lux convinces Leona to play Dark Souls and join the Warriors of Sunlight covenant. Leona begins to take praising the sun a bit too seriously.





	Praise the Sun!

When Leona greets her that morning, Lux regrets ever giving the woman the game.

Sure, it had been fun watching her create a stunning lady knight (that looked suspiciously like Diana) - and yeah, she may have giggled a bit when the other woman had died to the Asylum Demon the first couple of times. And okay, sure, she’d never (ever) waste an opportunity to destroy another person’s life with an addicting, soul-sucking RPG.

But there are times when Lux needs to ask herself if it’s really worth it. One of those times, Lux figures - as Leona bursts into the room with an exuberant cry of, “Praise the sun!” - is most definitely now.

Her conclusion? Probably not.

“Praise the sun!” Leona shouts once more, opening the blinds on the office windows with way too much gusto. Lux sighs, forcing an overly tolerant smile onto her face. It’s two coffees too early for her to be dealing with this.

Diana walks into the room a few seconds later, a bit awkward as she tries to retrieve the other woman. The look she casts Lux upon failure is one of utmost apology.

“I’m really sorry about this,” Diana starts, running a hand through her hair. “She’s been at this a couple days now and it’s hard to calm her down when she gets into the mood…”

“Don’t worry about it,” Lux replies, hoping her face is sunnier than her own 6:24 a.m. frame of mind. “It was me who gave her the game in the first place - I should have figured she’d join the Warriors of Sunlight at some point.” A quick glance upwards tells her that Ezreal has now joined Leona in her praising.

“Anyway,” Lux continues, watching Jayce try to pacify them both with little to no avail, “I’m sure it’s worse dealing with her like this when you live in the same house.”

Diana shrugs. Her face contorts into a rather sheepish grin. “I don’t mind, to be honest - it’s fun to watch her play. I thought the phrase would get old at some point, but… Well, she’s really cute like this, isn’t she?”

Lux lets out a soft laugh that she hopes sounds vaguely like agreement. She wouldn’t go that far, but she’s not about to argue with Leona’s doting wife.

“She even bought a shirt, you know,” Diana says fondly. “ _Praise the Sun_ written right across the top.” And Lux snorts, but doesn’t say anything more. It’s not like she can really judge, because she has a shirt like that too.

By now, Leona and Ezreal have convinced a reluctant Jayce to join them both in their praising. They’re standing in front of the window with their arms wide open, and Lux knows she’s not the only one in the room who’s trying not to facepalm.

Diana pats her on the back when Pantheon slams through the door too, to join them in jolly cooperation.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a throwback haha - Office!AU got really popular on leagueoffics back in the day, and this is one of the few contributions I made to the universe. It's short and silly (and assumes knowledge of the AU that has already been established in other fics), but I still find this fic is a lot of fun. Leona would totally join the Warriors of Sunlight, right?
> 
> Crossposted from leagueoffics - note that I wrote this back in 2014. Find me [here](https://twitter.com/alainey_lee) on twitter!


End file.
